Time Friends
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Part of the "Time" series. The group watch the friendship grow between Arthur and Merlin. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin. *ON HOLD*
1. The Dragons Call Part 1

**The group landed, Hunith clutching to Balinor, Freya to Merlin and Gwen smiled at the reunited couples.**

They saw a young Merlin, **Hunith smiled at the sight of her son as he had left Camelot, young and carefree.**

**"Aw, Merlin, you look so sweet" said Freya. Gwaine snorted. Then felt someone slap him but he turned and saw no one.**

**Percival saw the look Arthur gave Merlin, the I Know You Did It look.**

Merlin walked through Camelot, staring at everything until he came across the square. He stopped just as a man was brought to the Execution spot in the centre.

Up on the balcony, Uther began to talk.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and ,pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass"

Uther lowered his hand in a signal well known in Camelot, **and the group gasped.**

**Freya tucked her head into Merlin's shoulder, Hunith looked at her son.**

**"The first thing you saw was an execution" she whispered.**

**"Yep" said Merlin.**

**"You should've come straight back" she said.**

**"But, I would have never made proper friends" smiled Merlin. Freya smiled and removed her head.**

**So Gwaine could attack Merlin in a bear hug.**

Uther carried on talking "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon **(Balinor snarled and only quieten when Hunith stroke his arm**) was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

A woman appeared, everyone who was not there shivered in the sight "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son"

"Seize her!" yelled Uther.

Mary Collins disappeared in a whirlwind. **Arthur shivered.**

**It was a horrible feeling, hearing someone threaten your life and you not getting told about it. **

**The group watched** as a young Merlin walked up to one of the palace guards.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" he asked. One of them used his thumb and pointed behind him to a staircase. Merlin walks up the stairs until he comes across and door, he knocks and goes in.

"Hello?" he called as he walked further in.

**"Your place has not changed" said Balinor. Gaius shrugged. **

"Hello? Gaius?" Merlin looked up and saw Gaius balancing against a now broken banister, and to fall down when someone called him.

**"How many times have I told you not to go up there?" Gwen turned to Gaius. Gaius shrugged. He likes shrugging. **

Merlin slows down time, and looks for way to help Gaius. He locates the bed, and using his magic, moves over to be Gaius landing post.

**"So let me get this straight, you saw someone get executed for using magic in Camelot, and just thought you would use it?" Elyan asked the manservant. **

**Gaius whacked him in the back of the head. He likes hitting people if they annoy him. **

**"He saved my life" he said and Elyan nodded. **

"What did you just do?" Gaius asked as he found a way of the bed and stared at the young boy before him.  
"Erm..." groaned Merlin.  
"Tell me!"  
"I- I- I have no idea what happened." **Arthur snorted. Merlin threw him a look. **  
"If anyone had seen that..."  
"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..."  
"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"  
"Nowhere."  
"So how is it you know magic?"  
"I don't."  
"Where did you study?... Answer me!"  
"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."  
"Are you lying to me, boy?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"The truth!"  
"I was born like this!"  
"That's impossible! Who are you?"  
"Oh, erm..."

Merlin pulls of his bag, and starts to rummage through it.

**"Your bag is the same state as your room, messy" said Arthur. **

**"I packed that for you so that it would be clean, what on earth did you do it?" asked Hunith. **

**Merlin looked at Freya. **

**"Do not look at me" she said and went back to watching.**

"I have this letter" Merlin says as he finally finds the letter and gives it to Gaius, who looks at it and says:  
"I- I don't have my glasses." **The knights snorted at this. **  
"I'm Merlin."  
"Hunith's son?"  
"Yes!"  
"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" **The Knights looked at Merlin in shock. Was he actually early for something? **  
"It- it is Wednesday." **Hunith laughed at this. Gaius threw her a look. **  
"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in **  
"Nice" said Arthur, nodding his head. Merlin laughed. **  
"You- you won't say anything about, erm... "  
"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

**"Your welcome Gaius" said Merlin with a big smile. Gaius smiled back at him.  
"You really had a way with words, hey Merlin?" said Gwaine.  
"Hey!" said Merlin. Freya, Gwen and Hunith giggled.  
"Don't worry, I taught him" said Gaius. Hunith glared at him. **


	2. The Dragons Call Part 2

Merlin is lying calmly in his bed when a voice wakes him up "Merlin...Merlin"

Groaning Merlin got up and quickly got dressed before heading to the main room, his hair everywhere.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last nigh" said Gaius as Merlin entered the room.

"Sorry" said Merlin as he walked closer to his new guardian.

"Help yourself to breakfast" said Gaius. Merlin sat down and looked at the watery excuse for porridge. **The group watch **Gaius inch closer to a bucket of water before "discreetly" knocking it off the table, Merlin quickly stood up and froze the bucket and water in mid air.

**"Wow, Gaius, you could be a spy" joked Gwaine. **

**"Who controls your medicine?" asked Gaius.  
**

**"I love you Gaius" said Gwaine and he tried to hug the elder man but Gaius moved away. The group giggled a little. **

Merlin and Gaius look at each other before Merlin allows the bucket to drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" asked Gaius.

"I don't know any spells" said Merlin.

"So what did you do? There must be something" questioned Gaius.

"It just happens" said Merlin and he goes to get a mop to clean up the mess he believed he made.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here" Gaius hands Merlin a small bottle and the following instructions:  
"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

**"Lady Percival, is there something your not telling us Perce?" asked Gwaine. **

**"I could crush you like a bug little man" joked Percival and Gwaine shut up. **

**Merlin shook his head and Arthur threw him a grin. **

Merlin nodded and said "Okay."

"And here" said Gaius as he handed his new ward a plate with a sandwich on it.

Merlin smiles at him and leaves to completed his chores but Gaius warns him before he goes:  
"Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

* * *

Merlin walks down the corridors, unaware of his audience, to Sir Olwin to give him his medicine, he knocks on the door and man answers, trying to see Merlin.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine" said Merlin quietly as he handed the man the bottle and began to walk away before remembering his instructions.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." but the man finishes it with a plop, "I'm sure it's fine." And he ran off.

**Gaius whacked Merlin on the back of the head. **

**"Your were supposed to tell him before you stupid boy" he said.**

**"He's fine" said Merlin. **

**"Well, your not going to be" said Gaius. Merlin rolled his eyes but caught Hunith's eye and hung his head. **

"Where's the target!" a voice calls and Merlin and Gwen break into huge grins, even Leon smiles a bit and Arthur suddenly found his feet interesting.

**"Merlin meets Arthur, this should be good" said Lancelot. None of the Knights (bar Leon) actually knew how their king and servant met, whenever they asked someone at the castle, they would burst out laughing and be unable to calm themselves. **

" There, Sir?" a weak voice replies.

"It's into the sun?" complained Arthur.

"But, it's not that bright" argued the servant.

"A bit like you then?" asked Arthur.

**"Wow Arthur, you were an ass" said Gwaine. **

**"Yep" said Arthur. **

**"What changed?" asked Freya. Leon, Gwen and Arthur pointed to Merlin. **

**"What did you do?" asked Hunith. She looked at Gaius, who shook his head. **

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" said the servant and he began to carry it.

**"Bootlicker" whispered Merlin. **

**"What would you have done if you were Arthur's servant then?" asked Balinor. **

**"Well, I would've told him that he has no control of nature, no matter how much he wishes and why was he even training or whatever he was doing at such a stupid hour, and what right did he have to nearly kill that poor servant and on another thing I would have told him to get down from his make believe world and realize that he was being bit of a ..." said Merlin but Arthur covered his mouth. **

**"I think we get the idea" he said before quickly pulling his hand away. **

**"Ew, you licked me" said Arthur as he quickly rubbed his hand on his trousers. Will laughed. **

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." whispered a knight into Arthur's ear.

"This will teach him" said Arthur and he threw a knife.

"Hey, hang on!" yelled the servant.

"Don't stop" taunted Arthur as Merlin approached the scene.

"Here?" asked the servant, Gwen looked for herself, knowing the action does not start yet, and saw herself shaking a curtain out a window. She shook her head and looked back at Arthur.

" I told you to keep moving!" yelled Arthur as he throws another dagger.

"Come on! Run" he yells as he throw yet another dagger. The servant keeps pulling away, still carrying the target until ... ("Do you want some moving target practice?")

... it falls and rolls to land in front of Merlin.

**"Now the action shall begin" whispered Gwaine **

"Hey, come on, that's enough" said Merlin, his foot on the shield.

"What?" asked a shocked Arthur.

"You've had your fun my friend" said Merlin.

"Do I know you?" asked Arthur, moving closer.

"Er, I'm Merlin" said Merlin and he held out a hand, which Arthur ignored.

**"Arthur, that's rude" said Hunith. **

**"Sorry Hunith" said Arthur, and Merlin smirked. **

**"Hey, rule number 14 (1)" said Arthur and Merlin sighed, rolled his eyes and watched the scene. **

"So I don't know you" said Arthur.

**Gwaine clapped his hands : "Well done captain obvious." Arthur whacked his arm.**

****"No" said Merlin, lowering his hand.

"Yet you called me "friend" " said Arthur.

"That was my mistake" said Merlin.

"Yes, I think so" said Arthur.

"I could never have a friend that was such an ass" said Merlin.

**All the knights cheered, Balinor smiled proudly while Hunith shook her head. Gaius smiled, remembering Arthur's rants, Gwen smiled as well. Arthur grinning and Merlin and Will high fived. Freya just watched them all. **

Merlin walks away"Or I who could be so stupid" said Arthur.

Merlin stops walking.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" asked Arthur.

"No" said Merlin.

"Would you like me to help you?" asked Arthur.

"I wouldn't if I were you" warned Merlin.

**Arthur looked at Merlin. **

**"You watched me grow up?" asked Merlin. Arthur nodded. **

**"Well, you've seen my magic be overprotective, but I now know that my magic will not attack you" said Merlin. Arthur nodded his understanding. **

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" chuckled Arthur.

"You have no idea" said Merlin.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come ooooooon" taunted Arthur. Merlin goes to punch him but Arthur grabs his arm and holds it against his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that" whispered Arthur.

"Why? Who do you think you are? The King?" taunted Merlin.

"No, I'm his son."

**(1) The list from Time Knights can be found in this story's prequel Time Mother. **

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	3. The Dragons Call Part 3

"Merlin... Merlin..." a voice demands throughout the prison cells. Merlin looks around, startled, and realizes that the voice is coming from beneath the floors so puts his hear to the floor to see if he can hear it again.

**"You look ridiculous" said Percival. **  
**"What would do if you heard a weird voice coming through the floors?" asked Merlin.**  
**"See Gaius" replied Percival. **  
**Merlin was about to reply but a voice interrupted.**

"Merlin!" yelled Gaius, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry" said Merlin.  
Gaius sighed and said: "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" said Merlin as he began to follow Gaius out the cell, Gaius gives him a disapproving look.

"I won't forget this" promised Merlin.

"Well, there is a small price to pay" said Gaius.

**Arthur, Leon, Gwen and Gaius snorted, and Merlin hung his head. **  
**Everyone looked at them before turning to see the new image.**

Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.

**Everyone but Merlin laughs.**

"Oh, no" Merlin chuckled as the children played with their new toy. Off to the side, Gaius laughs.

"Thanks!" Merlin yelled and the children ran away to get more ammo.

Gwen approaches from the side.

**Gwaine whistles and gets slapped by Arthur. **  
**He never really learned how Merlin and Gwen met.**

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid" said Gwen with smile.

"Right. I'm Merlin" grinned Merlin. He reaches his hand out to shake hers.

**"Real charmer you are" said Gwaine, he got slapped by Arthur and Merlin.**

"Although, most people just call me Idiot" said Merlin.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave" argued Gwen.

"It was stupid" said Merlin.  
"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him" said Gwen.  
"Oh, I- I can beat him" snorted Merlin.  
"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows" Gwen said.  
"Thanks" said Merlin, insulted.  
"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..." Gwen was just digging an even deeper hole.  
"What?" asked Merlin.  
"You don't look like that" said Gwen, biting her lip.  
Merlin motions her to come closer and whispers in her ear: "I'm in disguise."

**"You were, weren't you?" Gwen asked Merlin. **  
**"I guess, I wasn't as powerful then" said Merlin. **  
**"So modest" said Leon. **  
**"He's telling the truth" said Gaius. **  
**"Really?" asked Elyan. **  
**"Yep, Merlin hates talking about how powerful he is" said Hunith. **  
**"So can we shut up about it, please?" said Merlin and they watched the scene.**

"Well, it's great you stood up to him" laughed Gwen.  
"What? You think so?" asked Merlin, hadn't she just told him he would never win?  
"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero" smiled Gwen.  
"Oh, yeah?" asked Merlin.  
Gwen nodded while a group of children arrived with rotten fruit.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting" said Merlin, Gwen leaves, and Merlin is brutally attacked.

**Everyone laughs at his joyful expression, only Merlin would find being in the stocks, and getting attacked by fruit fun.**

Merlin sits down at the table, and Gaius just has to ask: "Do you want some vegetables with that?"  
"I know you're still angry with me" snorted Merlin as Gaius sits down.

"Your mother asked me to look after you" said Gaius, the situation getting serious.  
"Yes."  
"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"  
"That I was special."  
"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."  
"What's the point if it can't be used?"  
"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."  
"Did you ever study magic?"  
Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

**"Nice save" said Gwaine.**

"Why?" asked Merlin.  
"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."  
"What? All of them?"  
"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice"

Merlin walks through Camelot, thinking about what he had just seen in Lady Helen's chambers.  
He walks right past Arthur and his little gang.

"Did we skip a scene?" asked Elyan.  
"Yes, but Destiny wants it to be a surprise"  
said Balinor.  
"For what to be a surprise?" asked Elyan.  
"Well that would ruin the surprise" said Balinor and Hunith chuckles.

How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur called and Merlin kept walking.  
**"Good for you" said Hunith.**

"Aw, don't run away!" taunted Arthur and Merlin stops.  
**"God sake, Merlin. I knew hanging around Will would be bad for you" said Hunith. **  
**"Hey" said Will. Hunith smiled. **

"From you?" asked Merlin.  
"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb" sighed Arthur.  
"Look, I've told you you're an ass" said Merlin as he turned to face Arthur.

"I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" taunted Merlin.

"Merlin has some fight in him?" asked Gwaine.  
"Wait" said Arthur.

"I could take you apart with one blow" said Arthur.

"I could take you apart with less than that" shrugged Merlin.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur.  
"Come on, then" said one Knight.  
"Fight" said Another.

**"What happened to those losers?" asked Lancelot. **  
**"No idea" shrugged Arthur. **  
**"What?" asked Gwaine. **  
**"When Merlin became my manservant, I stopped hanging around with them" said Arthur.**

Merlin shrugs off his jacket. Arthur laughed  
" ...toying with him, then!" one of the Knights whispered.

"Here you go" said Arthur and he tossed a mace, given to him by the guards, to Merlin, who fails to catch him.

**"Wow, your clumsy, mate" said Gwaine. **  
**"Sh" said Arthur. **  
**"Why? What is this big thing your on about?" asked Gwaine. **  
**"Just wait for it" said Arthur.**

Arthur begins to swing his mace expertly.

"That a way" said a Knight.  
"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth" taunted Arthur.  
"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" asked Merlin.  
"You can't address me like that" snorted Arthur.

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin bowed.

**There was silence and everyone burst out laughing. **  
**Merlin grinned, Arthur grinned and everyone laughed.**


	4. The Dragons Call Part 4

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" taunted Arthur and he backs the young Warlock in the market stalls while a crowd begins to gather. Merlin falls down.

**"Ahh, good old Merlin" said Gwaine. **

**"I'm not old" said Merlin. **

"Haha. You're in trouble now." smiled Arthur while Merlin moaned "Oh, God" while looking for something to help. He see a couple of large hooks and magially entangles them with Arthur's mace, he untangles it, and moves forward only to step into a box.

**Everyone snorts at this. **

**"You cheated!" yelled Arthur. **

**"Did not, I just used a natural weapon" shrugged Merlin. **

"OW! Argh!" complained Arthur and he begins to pursue Merlin, who tightens a rope with a flash of gold, and trips Arthur up. Merlin grabs the mace and swings it, threatening Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?"

**"Wow, someone actually asked Arthur that?" asked Gwaine. **

"To you?" asked Arthur, shocked.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin asks again. Arthur backs up, got his foot got on a bucket and falls backwards. Merlin spots Gaius in the crowd and freezes, giving Arthur enough time to attack him with a broom and knock him to the ground only to be picked up by Guards.

**"Never take your eye off the target" chorused all the Knights. **

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." ponders Arthur.

**"Not even five minutes with him and Arthur is already turning out alright" joked Percival. Arthur looked shocked at this. **

**"Have I changed?" he asked Gwen, who nodded without any shame. **

"How could you be so foolish?!" yelled Gaius as the two walked into his chambers.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." argued Merlin.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."

**Everyone was stunned into silence. **

**"Arthur" said Merlin. Arthur looked at him. **

**"No more suicidal thoughts" he said and everyone continued to watch. **

Angry and frustrated, Merlin goes into his room and slams the door behind. Gaius follows to see Merlin lying on his bed, in his hands bottles and a bucket.

"Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." sighed Gaius.

Merlin forces himself and seated position and slowly takes off his shirt, revealing bruises.

**Gwen started to hit Arthur. **

**"How could you do that to Merlin?" she asked. **

**"Gwen, remember when I was poisoned?" asked Merlin. **

**"Yes, why uh oh" blushed Gwen and Merlin smirked. **

**"Uh oh? What happened?" asked Arthur. **

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" asked Merlin while Gaius tended to Merlin's wounds.

"No."

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin half joked but Gaius turned him to face him.

**Gwaine hit Merlin over the back of the head. **

"Don't ever think that." he said.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." pleaded Merlin.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

**"Nice to know you think so highly of me Merlin" said Gaius and Merlin smiled at his Guardian. **

Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup and hands Merlin it.

"Take this. It will help with the pain"

Merlin is lying awake in his bed when he hears a whisper.

"Merlin... Merlin..."

**"What the hell is that?" asked Leon. **

**"Your about to find out" said Merlin. **

and he gets out his bed, and sneaks out, pausing when he hears a noise, Gaius groaned and turned over in his sleep. Merlin used magic to pull up his blanket before leaving.

**"Thank you, Merlin" said Gaius. **

"Merlin..."

Merlin runs down the Wrought Iron Stairway and uses magic to distract two guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.

"Merlin... Merlin..."

Merlin enters a cavern.

Merlin looks around the room and calls out : "Where are you?"

The Great Dragon lands and Merlin jumps.

**"Holy jesus!" yelled Gwaine while everyone else jumped. **

**"Ah, Uther, what have you done?" whispered Balinor, only Hunith heard. **

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." said the Dragon

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" asked Merlin, his curiousity bursting.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." nodded the Dragon.

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

**"Arthur, your screwed" said Will, with a smile at his friend. **

**"Hey!" yelled Merlin. **

"No. No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

**"Hey!" yelled Arthur, Merlin just shrugged. **

**"Okay, I'm adding more to the list you love so much."**

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

**"And the insults just keep on coming" said Elyan with a smile. **

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." and the Great Dragon flies away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" Merlin calls.

"Oi!" Gaius yells at a sleeping Merlin, who is started awake.

"Have you seen the state of this room?!" he yelled, looking around.

"It just happens." said Merlin.

"By magic?" asked Gaius, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius tossed clothes at Merlin who mumbles:

**"Merlin will never clean up with magic, I've tried" said Hunith. **

**"So thats how you got all your chores done" said Arthur. **

"Mmm, I know the feeling."


	5. The Dragons Call Part 5

Merlin walks through the castle and enters Morgana's chambers in time to see the ward walked behind her dressing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" said Gwen.

**The Knights burst out laughing. Hunith and Gaius chuckled and Balinor, Will and Freya rolled their eyes. **

**"I would not touch her with a turret" said Arthur. **

**"Oh, mate, how on earth did you get out of this sticky situation?" chucked Gwaine. **

Merlin grabs the dress and hangs it over the screen while Morgana undresses.

**There is more laughter. **

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" asked Morgana.

**"Hey Arthur, why the hell did your dad try and set you up with Morgana if she was sister?" asked Leon. Arthur looked kinda scared when he heard this. **

"Well, does it?" asked Morgana.

"Mm-Mmm" Merlin squeaked in a high pitched voice, **causing the Knights to laugh again. **

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't" carried on Morgana.

**Arthur looked a little sick. **

**The group laughed **as Merlin tried to figure out a way from this situation he caught himself in.

"So do you know what that means?" asked Morgana.

"Mm-Mmm" squeaked Merlin.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked and looked over the screen, Merlin quickly held a dress in front of himself.

"Here" he squeaked. **The group laughed harder. **

Merlin peeks through the dress and see's Morgana hidden behind the screen.

"It means I'm going by myself" said Morgana, Merlin lowers the dress and makes to leave.

"I need some help with this fastening" Merlin turns and stops.

"**How the hell did you get out of this?" asked Lancelot.**

Gwen enters behind him, looking confused.

"Gwen?" called Morgana.

"I'm here" answered Gwen and Merlin turns around.

"What are you doing here?" mouthed Gwen.

Merlin sighs, holds up the bottle and then mimes fastening a dress.

Gwen nods, Merlin quickly escapes and she goes to help her mistress.

The group find themselves arrive at the ball and see Arthur talking with his "friends" and Merlin walk in with Gaius.

"...Merlin...so I stood up and..." they heard Arthur say before he turns around and see Morgana: "God have Mercy."

**"At least he knows your name" Gwaine said to Merlin. **

**"Ew, you fancied your sister" said Percival. Everyone looked at him in shock while Arthur flushed red. **

**"Didn't know she was my sister."**

Merlin stares at Morgana as she walks past, and Gaius sees this.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work."

"Oh, yeah" replied Merlin and he carries on staring at Morgana as Arthur goes to talk to her. Gwen appears next to Merlin.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" she asked Merlin.

"Yeah" sighed Merlin.

**"Merlin, you fancied Morgana" said Lancelot. **

**"I have never seen a princess before now, what do you expect" said Merlin. **

"Some people are just born to be queen" said Gwen.

**"No!" all the Knights shouted. **

"No!" said Merlin.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" asked Gwen.

**"Guinevere, I'm hurt" said Arthur. **

**"You've changed" said Gwen. **

"Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men" teased Merlin.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you" said Gwen.

**"Gwen fancied Merlin?" asked Elyan. **

**"Wow, my Queen, you get around don't you?" asked Gwaine. **

**Gwen hit him. **

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary" said Merlin.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you" argued Gwen.

"Thanks" said Merlin and they look away from each other.

**"Akward" muttered Gwaine. **

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora" announced Uther.

Everyone claps and music begins and the court takes their seats, servants stand at the sides, Merlin stood on the stairs. **("Wait, if your over there, how'd you...?" muttered Arthur)** and the Lady Helen sings. One by one the court members slowly fall asleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices Lady Helen staring at Arthur as she stalks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Panicking, Merlin looks around and see that Lady Helen is standing underneath a chandelier which Merlin magically drops on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. The court members begin to wake and pull the cobwebs off their selves, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Half way dead, Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Thinking quickly, Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin. One in shock, the other thankfully.

**"You used magic in front of Uther!" yelled Arthur. **

**"Only one person noticed" said Merlin. **

**"Who?" asked Gwen. **

**"Me" said Gaius, "because I knew what to look for."**

**"Think of it this way, at least he did not use magic on your father" said Elyan. **

**Merlin began humming, as did Gaius. **

**"Merlin" warned Arthur. **

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid" said Uther.

"Oh, well..." Merlin muttered, nervously.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

"You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant" decided Uther. Everyone applauds.

"Father!" yelled Arthur, Gwen looked sympathetic, and Merlin and Arthur refuse to look at each other.

**"Why do you look sympathetic?" Balinor asked Gwen. **

**"Because every servant before Merlin lasted a week, at most, before running far away. There was actually a bet on how long Merlin would last. One by one they fell, I won" smiled Gwen. **

**"What did you bet?" asked Arthur. **

**"Merlin did not seem like one to quit, he actually stood up to Arthur, so I said a year" smiled Gwen. **

**The group appear in Merlin's chambers to see him staring at the wall. **

Gaius knocks and enters, carrying a book.

"Seems you're a hero" he smiled at his ward.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" joked Merlin.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" smiled Gaius.

"But...that was magic" argued Merlin.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it" nodded Gaius.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life" whispered Gaius.

"Oh, no" gulped Merlin.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny" sighed Merlin.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me" Gaius hands Merlin the book, and Merlin looks inside.

But this is a book of magic" said Merlin, looking at Gaius in awe.

**"How many searches have I done on your chambers and I never found that?" asked Arthur. **

**"I have a loose floorboard, all my magical things go in there" replied Merlin. **

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word" promised Merlin.

A guard's knock is heard and "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants" joked Gaius and Merlin smiles, puts the book down and runs off.

**"And thus, the beginning of the hell that is Merlin and Arthur" joked Gwaine. **

**"Shut up" everyone said. **


End file.
